The Magic of Silly String Four:Eugene and Rapunzel
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Rapunzel is having a hard time deciding what to paint, so Eugene steps in and teaches her something about relaxing.


**Welcome to my fourth story of 'The Magic of Silly String'. For those of you who don't know, I started writing these a few weeks ago. So far I've done three for Finding Nemo, Bolt and UP. Next, of course, is Tangled. So please enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, no, no, no that can't be right…"<p>

Rapunzel was sitting in a very large and empty room. Fresh paints and paintbrushes lied by her bare feet, waiting to be used.

When she was reunited with her parents, they soon learned for her love of art. They bought the best paints in all the land and had one of the spare rooms that were in need of a good paint job emptied for her. It was a dream come true for the Princess.

Usually she knew right off the bat of what to paint, but for some reason her mind drew a blank. She just couldn't think of anything that she desired to paint. She could repaint something that she painted back in the tower, but no… she wanted to do something new and exciting. She wanted this spare bedroom to stand out somehow.

She picked up the paintbrush again to only place it back down. She sighed and sunk down to her knees. Why couldn't she clear her mind and just… paint something?

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, so she turned around. Her boyfriend Eugene was standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, Blondie," he spoke, "you haven't started yet, is something wrong?"

Rapunzel sighed and rested her head on her hands, "I can't figure out what to paint. Nothing is inspiring me at all. Do you think that I've lost my touch?"

"I doubt that, maybe you just need to take a deep breath and relax."

"I'm relaxed, Eugene I just can't think of anything to paint."

"What about some trees? You're a master at painting those. Or maybe some flowers? The lanterns? The sun? Pascal?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "That's the thing, I've painted all of those before. I want to paint something out of this world and different."

Eugene sighed, "I think you just need a break, why don't we go and grab some lunch-"

"No! I am not leaving this room until I paint something."

For emphasis, she crossed arms and gave him a stubborn face. Eugene shrugged his shoulders and walked out into the hallway.

He sighed and leaned up against the wall. He hated seeing Rapunzel so tense. There had to be something that he could do to get her to relax.

An idea finally struck his brain. He remembered last week when we went into town with the Royal family, there was this man in a booth that was selling something by the name of Silly String. Eugene broke down and bought a couple of cans, figuring he would use them sometime to prank the Captain or annoy Max. But no… today he had other plans for those cans.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sighed and pushed a paintbrush around on the floor. She still had no clue what she was going to do. Maybe she just lost her artistic touch? Should she give up and pursue something else? She groaned and leaned up against the wall. This situation was so frustrating.<p>

Suddenly she heard the door crack open and thought she heard someone come in. She glanced over at the door but didn't see anyone there. Still she felt a presence somewhere in the room.

She stood up and looked around. Was someone standing behind the pillar?

She gulped, "Eugene? Hello is anyone there?"

No answer, but there was a shadow that showed someone behind the pillar. Rapunzel wished she had her frying pan with her right now, but surely there were guards right nearby in case she needed them.

When she was about to look behind the pillar, something stringy hit her arm and made her jump. She looked down to see something green sticking to her arm. She grimaced as she picked it off. After doing so she squealed and dropped it on the ground,

"Is that… a worm? Oh, ew gross!"

She felt something else hit her arm. Another green worm? Rapunzel frowned at this; she never knew the castle was infested with worms. That's when she realized it wasn't a worm; it now looked more like snot. She felt her stomach turning as she was thinking about that.

Just then a longer worm… er, snot hit her hair. She gasped and picked it out. Looking at it even closer it didn't look like a worm, or snot. She's seen this stuff before, just where…

"Hey there, Blondie… how's it going."

She turned around to see Eugene standing against the wall. He wore a smug look and held two cans.

"Eugene, what's going on?" Rapunzel asked, "What are those?"

"Oh, just a little something that I like to call… fun?"

With that, he pressed the button and sprayed a huge line of string at her. She gasped when she saw the front of her dress, covered in string.

"Silly string? Seriously, Eugene?"

Eugene grinned, "No, I'm not serious… and you shouldn't be either. I propose a silly string battle. No rules, just spray until your can is empty."

He rolled over one of the cans towards her, so she bent and picked it up, "I don't have time for this, I-"

"GO!" Eugene shouted,

With that, he sprayed her all over with green string. She shrieked and attempted to spray him with her pink string as well.

Eugene chuckled, "C'mon, Princess you have better aim then that! I remember how you used to use your hair for grabbing things."

Rapunzel grinned playfully and sprayed at him again. This time she hit the target, his face. She snickered as he wiped the string away,

"Oh, you did not just mess with the face."

"Oh, yes I did…"

For the next few minutes, Eugene and Rapunzel sprayed each other with the sticky and smelly string. They were laughing and dodging and just having a great time. Soon after each of their cans were just spitting out air, Rapunzel frowned and threw her can to the ground. Eugene threw his down too, and began to untangle himself from the string that covered him from head to toe.

Rapunzel sat on the stone floor and picked some string out of her hair, "Uh… thanks for that, Eugene… that was actually kind of fun."

Eugene raised an eyebrow, "Kind of fun?"

"Okay, okay it was a lot of fun."

"That's what I like to hear."

Rapunzel giggled and picked off the rest of the silly string from her dress. Eugene sighed and held her hand,

"So um… any ideas on what you'd like to do with this room?"

Rapunzel looked around hopelessly, until suddenly an idea struck. What she should do was displayed right in front of her. Why didn't she think of this before?

She scrambled to her feet and dashed over to her paintbrushes and paints. After pouring some out unto a tray, she dabbed the brush in and smiled,

"I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so, Rapunzel sent a servant to ask her parents to come up and see the newly painted room. They were anxious and excited to see what she came up with.<p>

Once they came to the entrance, Eugene and Rapunzel came out of the room to greet them. Both were covered in paint from head to toe.

The King chuckled, "Rapunzel we asked you to paint the room, not to paint each other."

Rapunzel smiled, "Oh, but we did paint the room, daddy. Come in and see."

As soon as they entered the room, the King and Queen were blown away at the sight.

"Oh, Rapunzel," The Queen sighed, "it's amazing…"

The Kind nodded, "Indeed, my dear it's truly remarkable."

Eugene smiled and put his arm around Rapunzel. He planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "See, I told you that they'd like it."

Rapunzel nodded, "There was no doubt in my mind."

The four people gazed upon the work of art that stood before them. The walls were completely decorated with blue, green, pink and yellow. All the colors that were splattered on the wall had no particular pattern. To most people, it would look like a colored mess, but to Rapunzel and Eugene it looked like silly string.

* * *

><p><strong>lol, cheesy ending but I don't care. XD Okay so now, if anyone has any ideas for any more 'Silly String' stories involving any Disney characters, then by all means, let me know. :) Also please feel free to check out my other installments for The Magic of Silly String. No Flames! And thank you for reading. Review?<strong>

** ~May the odds be ever in your favor~ **


End file.
